Sirius' flashback
by WildWitch
Summary: READ! Thank you.. This is the 2. chapter of Sirius-the Dog Star. You don't have to read the 1. chapter to unerstand it. Sirius is having a flashback back to the days when everything was great. They're in 7. year, that's all I can say! Pleas, PLEASE r/r! T


Sirius-the Dog Star

Sirius-the Dog Star. Chapter 2.

'Can't they come up with something else to eat than this crap...' Sirius thought. 'I'm about to disappear.'

He was sick, tired and without one good thought. But he was innocent. It wasn't a good thought, so the dementores that guarded the prison couldn't suck it out of him. Yet, he'd been 12 years there, and now it was time to escape. He'd seen the picture of that stinky rat, Wormtail. 'He's at Hogwarts' was all Sirius could think about. His obsession of revenge over Wormtail, the man that killed his best friend James and his family, was getting stronger. 

One day, when he'd changed into a big, black dog, he did it. He slipped through the door when one of the dementores came to "feed" him. Somehow he managed to swim all the way from the prison to the mainland in Scotland. Hogwarts wasn't far away, but he was to exhausted to go anywhere. Yet, he had to find a place to sleep. He walked up to a nearby cave (still in the shape of a dog) and, finally, fell asleep. 

_'7thyear. Finally!' It was James speaking. _

_'I don't know. No more Hogwarts, no more Marauders! And just think about how dull this school will be without us…'_

_'Yeah, reaaal sad_ _Sirius._ _Or should I say Doggy?' Severus Snape passed James, Sirius and the_ _rest of the Marauders on the way to the Great Hall. It was Monday morning, and the whole gang was going down to breakfast._

'Shut up, Snape. Watch your mouth, or Remus'll BITE you.' Sirius said with a childish sort of voice.

'Never mind, Padfoot. We'll catch up with him. Just wait and see.' James said. 

They'd reached the Great Hall, and went over to join the rest of the Gryffindors. James, off course, sat down next to his girlfriend, Lily.

'Looks like he's leaving us, guys, just wait and see. After the end of year feast, there'll only be three Marauders left.' Sirius said, pretending to wipe a tear away from his face. 

'Well, well. That's the problem with girlfriends.' It was Remus talking now. 

'Can't he just leave that red haired ...err..Girl!'

'Heard you, Sirius! I won't leave her. But I'm not so sure about the Marauders, though…' James said in a doubtful voice. 

'See? That's what I'm talking 'bout! I don't know where our relationship is going, guys.' Sirius said, pretending to burst out in tears every minute.

'Stop it, guys.' Lily said, laughing. 

'Will you do me a favour, and grow up?'

'We better get going. Poisons next.' It was Peter talking.

'What? I haven't even finished my 6thslice.' Sirius said, looking upset. 

'I believe you. It's a miracle how you manage to stay so thin.' James said.

'Hey, look who's talking! I'm not as thin as you, Prongs. How much do you eat for breakfast? One slice bacon a day?' Sirius said, pretending to be angry. 

'Guys?? If you're finished, we better get going!' Peter said. 

'Yeah, Ok.' Remus said. 'Are you coming guys?'

'Just a minute, Moony. Gotta finish this slice…'

Sirius wake up with a bad headache. He noticed he'd banged his head in a rock, trying to eat it. Then he remembered the dream he'd had. They'd been a great gang. Prongs, Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail. One betrayer, one dead and one of them still out there, probably living a nice and quite life with wife and children. And then it was himself, Padfoot. Escaped from Azkaban. It would probably be all over the newspapers tomorrow morning. He could see it now: "Sirius Black, prisoner of Azkaban, escaped last night. The Ministry of Magic and the muggle- police are still searching."

Then he thought about Remus. Did he still think Sirius was the betrayer? He probably did. Everyone else did. It was all because of Wormtail. If he hadn't betrayed his friend, Prongs, he'd probably still be alive, and he, Sirius wouldn't have to spend 12 years or something like that in prison. Well, he was supposed to spend the rest of his life there. But he was innocent. Wormtail was the betrayer. He should've known that. What a fool he'd been, to think Remus was the betrayer. Now it was to late. 'No, it's not to late.' Sirius said to himself. 'Now it's time for revenge.'

_ _


End file.
